Three-dimension scanning is a high-tech integrating the technologies of optics, machinery, electricity and computer, mainly configured to scan a space shape, a structure and a color of an object to obtain space coordinates of a surface of the object. Three-dimension scanning is widely applied to various fields such as industry, medical treatment, education, cultural relic protecting, etc. The significance of three-dimension scanning lies on the capability of transforming the three-dimensional information of an entity to the digital signal which can be processed by computer, which provides an effective manner of digitizing entity.
By an optical three-dimension scanning system, stripe lights with a same interval and a same width are projected onto a surface of an object, an image is captured synchronously by a camera, and then the image may be calculated. Three-dimensional space coordinates (X, Y, Z) of the two images may be realized by means of phase steady polar, such that a measurement of a three-dimension profile of the surface of the object may be realized.
The deeper the object is, the bigger the deflection of the stripe image corresponding to the stripe light in the image captured by the camera may be. When recognizing the stripe image with a big deflection in the image, malposed or incorrect reorganization may occur, thereby effecting a depth recovery of the three-dimension image of the object.